beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terranium
Terranium is a fan-made element made by Calibrius for the element competition held and organized by QueueYou and Falltz. Backstory Research Summary on new elemental flame discovery. Page cited: Entioch, Daeryn et al. Chapter II - Mythical Legends: an extract from “Legends of Elemental Mythology: an encyclopedia containing knowledge on elementals, Flames of Fate and other creatures”. Page number unspecified. Published by Artisan Books Ltd (Studdton). This extract is printed as its Second Edition. Daeryn: “Chapter 2 retells of a story about how two elemental deities clashed for the attempt to expand their own areas, with one who rules the land, and the one who rules the sea. The clash lasted for a very long time, until eventually an angel came down from heaven to see the destruction they had both created. Upon this discovery, the two decided to create a peace accord between them so that each the Sea Elemental Deity, whose name is believed to be Aqueous, could rule ¾ of the earth covered in sea. While the remaining ¼ of the portion is given to Gaivon, the earth deity. The two then went back to their designated places where they will rest peacefully, never to be disturbed again.” “The accounts in this chapter were taken from an extract in Egaloria Temple during our first tour. All of this information was gathered thanks to my dear friends Severus Knarcoll and Edronis Clueardy. Our history team also did the work of unearthing this ancient story. This extract is what the writings on the wall were trying to say.” Severus: “I've never seen anything like this. An elemental flame, whose power resembles and gains its strength from the earth, it's like...anything that the people have never seen before. It almost looks like that we have discovered fossils of dinosaurs and ancient creatures, but instead we came across old manuscripts written in an ancient text which is said to date back from hundreds of centuries ago. The elemental flame itself wields a specific type of technique that no other element may have, and it has come to our attention that this is the time for people who possess all the other elements they have should know more and research on this phenomenal type of an element. It's an ancient form of art as its finest." Edronis: "The element itself, as most of my colleagues had said, resembles to that of the earth that we set foot into in this world, which could possibly be the most powerful thing that we could possess in hopes of fighting all the evil away from this world. The element itself is a strong and durable material but it also comes with the price of crumbling easily, since this element can be broken by something of equal force or much stronger materials, like metal tools. But it is also that the power of the earth has the ability to leave a shaking impression on those who use modern technology in today's society, which can be said for...you know... Earthquakes. These earthquakes can bring down electricity in just a matter of minutes, if it happens to have a very strong magnitude. The element is said to be bound to the earth itself, so this can give the user the ability to block out, or to be immune to, in this case, electricity. What could be possibly more dangerous than that?" Daeryn: As my former colleagues had just said, we each took turns in commenting about this discovered element in different perspectives. Some of them feared its purpose and true potential behind the element, although some of us only managed to scratch the surface. This element does wield some incredible properties if I say so myself, and unlike the other elements that I have studied, this one seemed to have caught my eye as well as the other historians in my team. I myself had to do a lot of study and research of this element and this one like, hoo boy, kept me up all night that I had to go sleep in the library's quarters where Edronis, Severus and I can fit in that room. One of our workmates, Gavin, said that he was going to read the ancient transcript on what it actually is. I am pretty sure that he's trying to decipher this ancient language, and I am thinking that this element, if it becomes accessible to teenagers not only around Studdton but the world, this may give the other elements an advantage when in a team, because according to the looks of this symbol, they can provide great coverage for the battles ahead against all the evil in the world." Properties Terranium users are represented by brown undershirts (Hex code:#894825). Terranium users can fight from close range to medium-high ranged attacks. Using their earth-like powers to create and conjure attacks of their own, which they can easily gather in natural terrain where there are massive amounts of land that are available to them and use that to form a diversity of attacks, ranging from AoE attacks in close range to boulder-like projectiles that can be thrown into long ranges. Terranium users favor medium-large AoE attacks with decent-great damage. They also tend to have additional cluster-like attacks that deal extra damage to enemies. Terranium users can gain temporary shields to protect them from incoming damage to increase its survivability in the battlefield. However, Terranium users have one trick up their sleeves: They have a special enhancement in their abilities that allows their attacks to break through shields, metal and armor which is useful. In addition to that there is also a rare chance that Terranium users have access to a secret form of art/technique that allows them to gain a temporary forcefield/life shield while also breaking through enemies’ shields/armors. (For this case, I should see about a 1 to 16 ratio of users who have the shield-gain/shield-break combo move to those who don’t have it.)* Most Terranium users (almost all of them, really) have the access and capability of having shield-breaking skills, stuns and Mega-Stuns (it’s basically stun, but with longer periods of time and additional effects), and some unique traits: Mountain/Iron Skin (where the user can be immune to Slow, Freeze, Stun, Shock (effect and Shock Damage) and Paralyse with less duration for the Entangled effect (where the user is tangled by vines that stops players/enemies from moving while being crushed from the vine’s pressure) ('*'By that, I mean I should see 18 other users without having a move that breaks shields and gain shields at the same time to one user that has this.) In terms of statistics, Terranium users can possibly have the following stats like: - High Damage, HP and Defense with Low Speed - Average HP, Medium-High Damage and Average Speed with Little to No Defensive Properties - High HP with Average to Low Damage and Average Speed + Shield-Gaining/Shield-Breaking Abilities. Terranium users with the trait “Mountain” and/or “Iron Skin” tend to be more powerful than their combatant counterparts, granting them the advantage to be immune to stuns, slow effects, and freeze effects, including Frostbite (where the user takes damage from the Freeze effect), as well as granting them a huge stat advantage with high health and great damage/average health with tanky defenses·with a price of having mediocre to slow walkspeed, which is beneficial. Although Terranium users of this trait tend to excel at defense, they tend to crumble in a few seconds from characters/other users with armor-breaking abilities and projectiles. Terranium users also have weaknesses of their own: stronger materials (e.g. diamond and metal tools), and to their own element. The reason why Terranium users can easily crumble other Terranium users is because the force of the earth is strong, and when two Terranium users fight to the death, they are pretty much equal in their strength levels. However, it all comes down to their skill: if one is weaker than the other, then the latter outsmarts the former, which can likely result into a really painful death. Strengths and Weaknesses You can choose a maximum of three possible strengths and weaknesses when it comes to creating your Terranium OC. This list just shows the possible strengths and weaknesses a Terranium user might have. Strengths - Good Trait/Passive (Mountain/Iron Skin) - Medium to Large AoE attacks. - Average to Great Damage/DPS - Stun Moves - Shield-Breaking/Gaining Moves - Immune to Control Effects (although some users may not be lucky to acquire this) - Good Defensive Properties (e.g. tanky) Weaknesses - Suffers from Torture effects (e.g. Burn, Poison, Wither, Shock Damage, etc.) - Suffers from Other effects (e.g. Blindness, Damage Reduction, Defense Reduction, etc.) - Average to Low HP. - Average to Slow speed. - Tricky to master...? - Mediocre to Slightly Long Cooldown Times - Can crumble to something of equal or greater force (yes, this includes pickaxes) Trivia - The ratio count in this page is most likely referenced from the Cataclysma ratio of Pure Cata users to non-Pure Cata users; which is in a ratio count of 1:9. This is to prevent many people who are attempting to make Terranium OCs creating too many OP characters that can gain/break shields in their moves. (IF SOMEONE DOES BS THIS RATIO, REPORT TO ME IMMEDIATELY.) - Second fan-made element that I made? Yay.... Category:Elements